


Parenting Adventures with Space Dad

by wizardofahz



Series: Parenting Adventures with Space Dad [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, space fam is the best fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardofahz/pseuds/wizardofahz
Summary: J’onn would laugh at the Danvers sisters' antics, but that would be conceding defeat. In reality, they have him wrapped around their little fingers. He doubts he could ever find it in himself to really punish them, but that doesn’t matter. All that matters is that they think he’s won.Aka The Danvers sisters love their Space Dad, but that doesn't mean they make it easy for him.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of unconnected Space Fam oneshots. I have two more planned, but for any more than that, we'll just have to wait and see.

While this fic set does center around the Danvers sisters and Space Dad J'onn, other characters and relationships will be appearing as well. If you're here for one of the other characters/relationships that was tagged, refer to the table of contents below to find what you're looking for.

 

I. Ultimate Dad Card: J'onn J'onzz & Eliza Danvers

II. Date Night Crashers: J'onn J'onzz & M'gann M'orzz

 


	2. I. Ultimate Dad Card

J’onn is in the middle of reviewing some new footage with Winn when the command center shakes.

“What was that?”

“Hmm? What was what?” Winn asks with attempted nonchalance as if earthquakes are an everyday occurrence. He’s clearly covering for someone. Or rather, someones. J’onn has a feeling he knows exactly who.

He ignores Winn’s attempts to keep him there and makes his way towards the source of the tremor.

He winds through the hallways until he comes across a crowd of agents, a gaping hole in a wall where a door used to be, and scattered debris. The agents disperse when he approaches, revealing the Danvers sisters. They’re lying on the missing door, which is five feet from its original location. Kara is wrapped protectively around Alex, who herself is cradling a device in her hands.

“That was awesome!” Kara cheers, oblivious to his approach. The grin on Alex’s face says she wholeheartedly agrees.

“Was it?”

Kara’s face falls guiltily. Alex schools her expression. Keeping Alex in her arms, Kara floats them up until they’re in standing position and lightly sets them on their feet.

J’onn sighs as he eyes what was supposed to have been a heavily reinforced door and the skid marks preceding its final resting place. “Supergirl, we talked about this.” 

Kara pouts.

J’onn personally doesn’t mind Kara throwing Mon-El around during training, but there’s only so much of the budget that he can allocate for maintenance and repairs. He’d like to keep some in reserve in the event of a prisoner escape or enemy attack.

“And, Agent Danvers.” J’onn shifts his attention to Alex. “Did I approve of—” He takes a second look at the device in Alex’s hands and is pretty sure he’s never seen it before. “—whatever this is.”

“Mmhmm,” Alex hums confidently. “This was part of the research you approved in Form 198AP2R10.”

J’onn thinks back, mining his memory for Form 198AP2R10. His eyes narrow. “But did I authorize you to test it out on Supergirl?”

“Technically no,” Alex hedges. “But you also didn’t not?”

J’onn sighs. So it’s going to be that kind of day.

Between Kara’s pout and Alex’s defiant puppy eyes, he’s playing a losing game. Lucky for him, he’s still got the Ultimate Dad Card. He knows it’s ridiculous to threaten calling an agent’s parents to keep them in line, but if they insist on treating him more like a dad than a commanding officer, then he will gladly take full advantage of that fact.

His hand twitches towards the phone on his belt knowing full well that Alex will see.

And she does.

“But there’s no need to call Mom.” 

Kara looks over at her sister suddenly in alarm. She isn’t quite sure what, but she knows she missed something. That doesn’t prevent her from immediately jumping in to help. “None whatsoever.”

“She’s been so busy with her grant,” Alex says.

“So busy,” Kara echoes gravely, shaking her head.

“Grants are so ridiculous these days,” Alex says, nose scrunching to emphasize her point. “They make our paperwork look like kindergarten homework. There are so many pages… hundreds of them…” 

“Hundreds of pages,” Kara echoes with the solemnity of a eulogist at a funeral.  

J’onn would laugh at their antics, but that would be conceding defeat. In reality, they have him wrapped around their little fingers. He doubts he could ever find it in himself to really punish them, but that doesn’t matter. All that matters is that they think he’s won.

“Fine,” J’onn sighs. “But you need to be more careful in the future.” 

“More careful. Absolutely,” Kara agrees immediately.

“Yes, sir.” Alex nods.

“And since you think our paperwork is so easy—”

“That’s not exactly what I said,” Alex mutters, but he silences her with a look. 

“—you can fill out the appropriate forms for this incident and the request for the repairs. Dismissed.”

Kara’s pout deepens on Alex’s behalf, but Alex herself takes the “punishment” in stride. J’onn mentally puts the word punishment in quotes because, as his effective second in command, it’s possible he would’ve given her the paperwork to do even if she weren’t involved anyway.

They part ways. 

When J’onn gets to his office, he does the very thing he threatened to do. He calls Eliza Danvers. 

After meeting in Midvale, they’d bonded quickly over Alex and Kara. There is no such thing as exhausting Eliza’s curiosity about his physiology—once again like mother, like daughter—but they have found plenty else to talk about. Still, it’s not long before their conversation turns to Alex and Kara.

Ever astute, Eliza asks, “So, J’onn, what did my girls do this time?”

He tells her about the tremor, finding Alex, Kara, and the results of their destructive fun. He mentions threatening to call her and the sisters’ reactions. Eliza is well aware of his Ultimate Dad Card. He’d mentioned it during one of their previous conversations. He’d asked if she was willing to play along in the event that the kids called his bluff. She’d been very willing to oblige.

J’onn tells her about the kids’ frantically mentioning her grant to sway him from calling.

“That’s considerate of them, I guess,” Eliza laughs. “This paperwork really is a nightmare.” 

J’onn immediately apologizes and asks, “Should I leave you alone?”

“No, not at all. I always have time to hear about my girls.” There’s a brief pause, and then Eliza asks, “They are okay, right?”

He knows she worries about her girls. They speak to her regularly, but they’ll often leave out or sugarcoat details. They don’t want her to worry anymore than she already does.

“They’re fine,” he reassures her. “More fine than the reinforced door and wall that I need to have replaced.”

“Ah, yes. Been there, done that,” Eliza commiserates. “I thought I could remove the contractor from my speed dial after Kara got used to her powers, but,  _ no _ , Alex had other ideas. I’m surprised our house is still standing after all the things Alex had Kara try in the name of  _ science _ .”

Sometimes J’onn feels guilty for these moments of reminiscence. Jeremiah should be having them, not him. But J’onn knows that if he ever mentioned feeling this way to any of the Danvers women, they would immediately assure him that he deserves his place in their family, so he doesn’t say anything. 

Instead, he promises to be the best Space Dad they deserve.


	3. II. Date Night Crashers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part takes place during episode 1x16 “Falling”, more specifically the night between Kara being exposed to Red Kryptonite and the morning when its effects start making themselves evident. The second part takes place between episodes 2x06 “Changing” and 2x07 “The Darkest Place”, i.e., before J’onn finds out M’gann is a White Martian. I realize setting the scenes like this might make it sound like there’s angst ahead, but I promise you that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

J’onn smiles politely as Senator Crane once again compliments his leadership.

She doesn’t specifically mention the DEO given that they’re in a restaurant where they can be overheard. Their table is sequestered in the back corner, hidden from most of the restaurant to provide some semblance of privacy, but there’s no point in taking unnecessary chances.

J’onn has never been to this particular restaurant before, but there’s something familiar about it. That familiarity lurks at the back of his mind as he filters through the elements that make up the ambience. It’s a high-end restaurant, tastefully decorated and complemented with unobtrusive background music. The clientele that he had seen on his way in seemed to be the typical people one would expect to find in a place like this. Overall, nothing stands out.

It’s not until they’re midway through their entrees that J’onn realizes it’s not the restaurant itself that’s familiar. He’s picking up on the psychic signature of someone he knows very well, a presence that appeared shortly after his arrival. Deciding to confirm his suspicion, he makes his excuses to Senator Crane, telling her that he needs to use the restroom. As he makes his way out to the rest of the restaurant, one member of Senator Crane’s protective detail follows him.

As suspected, J’onn spots the Danvers sisters at a nearby table.

They spot him too, quickly focusing their attentions on one another. They speak quickly, words running over each other as they pretend they were already deep in conversation and don’t know he’s here.

As J’onn approaches their table, Kara lets out an over-the-top gasp. “Hank! What a surprise! What are you doing here?”

J’onn is glad to see both Danvers sisters take notice of the watchful presence that has followed him over. He knows he can trust both of them to act accordingly, although acting convincingly might be another story altogether.

“Yes, what a surprise,” he agrees. “I’m having a working dinner with Senator Crane.”

“Oh thank god,” Kara mutters, and J’onn hears the distinct sound of someone being kicked under the table.

He lets it slide to ask, “And what are you doing here?”

“Because of working with Ms. Grant,” Kara starts to ramble, “I’ve made so many connections at places like this, like really nice places, but I’ve never really used them. So, you know, I thought I’d bring Alex to try one for Sister Night, do something nice for a change.”

“What a coincidence that you had this idea tonight and at this place,” J’onn remarks with dry sarcasm.

“I know!” Kara exclaims much too quickly and too loudly.

Alex’s face has taken on a stoic expression that barely disguises her pained reaction to Kara’s performance. A couple heads swivel in their direction, and though J’onn gets a few suspicious looks, there’s nothing to hold their attention for long. The member of Senator Crane’s protective detail that followed J’onn over doesn’t think much of it. He has determined that the young blonde can’t be much of a threat. It’s a wrong assumption of course, but it works for J’onn.

“It’s almost as if the Senator and I were overheard,” J’onn comments with a slight quirk of an eyebrow.

“Pfth.” Kara accompanies the word with a snort and laugh combination. “That would’ve required super hearing, which I don’t have because I’m human. Not that humans can’t overhear things. Humans are capable of so many things. Humanity is truly astounding. Humanity, of which I am a part. A part,” Kara repeats, using her hands to indicate that they’re two separate words. “Not apart. That would mean I’m an alien.”

Her awkward laugh is cut off by the sound of someone getting kicked under the table again.

“It’s good to see you,” Alex says, and while it’s a tad over earnest, it’s significantly more believable than Kara’s attempts at nonchalance.

J’onn does his best not to read minds to respect people’s privacy, but Alex’s apology is broadcasting loud and clear. It turns out the sisters are trying to look out for him. Even though Senator Crane’s sentiment towards aliens has changed, they don’t trust it completely, especially since she doesn’t know J’onn is one. It’s one thing to support policies that are pro-alien, and another to accept that the individual they’re dating secretly is an alien. So Alex and Kara are here to supervise, to make sure that nothing goes amiss.

Not that he and Senator Crane are dating.

J’onn had seen their reactions to Senator Crane at the DEO as she complimented him and put her hand on his: the weirded out faces, the exchanged looks. He wonders exactly what they think he’s doing. They seem to worry that he’s liable to slip up in a moment of passion and reveal his true identity and that Senator Crane will not take it well. It’s a very strange thought.

Still, it’s very sweet of them.

“It’s good to see you too,” J’onn responds. “I hope you’re enjoying your meal.”

“The portions are so tiny,” Kara laments, sadly staring down at her empty plate. It’s almost pristine, all traces of food wiped from existence.

“We can pick up a pizza on the way home,” Alex suggests, also looking down at her nearly empty plate with disapproval. There’s one bite of pasta left, but the vestiges of sauce around it indicate that there wasn’t very much of it to start with.

“Well don’t let me keep you if you’d like to take off,” J’onn offers.

“No!” Kara says quickly before realizing she now has to think of an excuse to stay. “We, uh, we need to…” She trails off, looking to Alex for help.

“We need to try the desserts,” Alex provides seamlessly.

“Yes!” Kara seems to perk up at the thought. “Dessert.”

J’onn smiles at her enthusiasm. “Well then, I’ll see you tomorrow, Agent Danvers. And as for you, Ms. Danvers, I’ll see you around.”

“You sure will,” Kara responds with a cheeky grin.

“Enjoy your dessert,” J’onn says before taking his leave and going to the bathroom as he told Senator Crane he would.

The rest of the dinner is uneventful. When they leave the restaurant, Alex and Kara are nowhere to be seen, but J’onn wouldn’t be surprised if Kara is using her powers to monitor the situation from afar. J’onn and Senator Crane say their goodbyes and head out in their respective directions. In the privacy of his car, J’onn has a quick chuckle about the Danvers sisters’ overactive imagination and protective instincts.

The next morning when J’onn walks into the DEO, Alex is already there even though it’s well before the start of her shift.

“Sir,” she greets him. She does a good job of masking any anxiety, but there’s a cautious lilt in her delivery.

It occurs to J’onn then that though he can read Alex’s mind, she can’t read his. Her only impression of his view of the previous night is based on his reaction in the restaurant, which was slightly distant because of their unwelcome observer. She doesn’t know that he found it sweet. She’s worried that she’s overstepped her bounds, invaded his privacy in a way that he dislikes.

The way she’s looking at him expectantly reminds him of when Alex first joined the DEO. She always had an aura of uncertainty about her, anxious that she wasn’t good enough or that she was going to be reprimanded. It had taken her a while to gain her footing and a confidence in her abilities and her place in the DEO.

“Alex,” J’onn greets back, intentionally using her name rather than her title in an effort to put her at ease.

“About last night,” Alex starts, but he waves her off.

“We need to work on your sister’s lying,” J’onn says lightly.

When she realizes that’s all J’onn has to say, he sees the relief spread through her body as she exhales and her shoulders relax.

“Good luck with that, sir,” Alex says, mouth quirking into a smile. “I’ve been trying for the last decade.”

But then they discover that Kara was exposed to Red Kryptonite and its effects on her, and Kara’s subpar lying ability becomes the last thing on their minds.

* * *

 

After M’gann saves J’onn’s life with the blood transfusion, he invites her out to dinner, and though she initially seems hesitant, she accepts.

“Good evening,” says the friendly woman in the doorway of the restaurant.

“Good evening,” J’onn returns the greeting. “We have a reservation under the name Jones.”

“Jones,” the woman repeats as she taps buttons on a nearby console. “Ah, here it is. The rest of your party has already been seated. If you’d like to follow me.”

“The rest of our party?” M’gann asks quietly, bewildered, looking to J’onn as they follow the woman to their table.

J’onn didn’t intend for anyone else to join them, and yet he’s not at all surprised to find Kara beaming and Alex slouched back in her chair, looking smug.

“Hi!” Kara chirps.

“Hello, Kara,” M’gann says as J’onn pulls the chair out for her. “Alex. This is a surprise.”

She looks to J’onn to confirm that this wasn’t planned.

“It certainly is,” J’onn agrees as he takes a seat.

He supposes he should’ve seen something like this coming given what happened with Senator Crane. Still, adding themselves to the reservation rather than just “running into them” is a much bolder move than he ever expected. He’s not sure why they’re doing this given that he’s never interfered in their love lives.

But then he picks up on the undercurrent of rejection, self-loathing, and sadness emanating from Alex and wonders briefly if he should before quickling nixing the idea. He doubts Alex would appreciate it, and he’s sure Maggie had her reasons. If Kara thinks this is a good way to cheer up Alex, then he’s perfectly happy to play along.

Alex must catch his look of concern because she quickly deflects, “Well, I’m only human and therefore easy to read, so let’s just acknowledge the elephant in the room straight away.”

“Yes, let’s,” Kara adds on immediately. “So, M’gann, I’m sure you’re wondering why we’re here.”

Alex explains, “Since you’re spending more time with J’onn, Kara and I thought we should get to know you better, and that you should get to know us.”

“And that had to happen here and now?” J’onn asks only to be completely ignored.

“You see,” Kara says, keeping her attention entirely on M’gann. “I overheard you at the bar. You told J’onn that his friends are nice, but Alex and I aren’t just J’onn’s friends.”

“We’re his family,” Alex clarifies.

“He means a lot to us,” Kara says before emphasizing, “This isn’t a shovel talk.”

“But it can be one,” Alex threatens.

Someone gets kicked under the table.

Immediately taking on a friendlier tone of voice, Alex says, “We just want to make it clear that when you deal with J’onn, you deal with us too.”

Each Danvers sister immediately picks up where the other left off. J’onn briefly wonders if they rehearsed this routine, but it’s hard to tell since they’re naturally so in sync he could also believe that they hadn’t. Thankfully M’gann doesn’t seem put off by this display of filial protectiveness, for lack of better term.

The Danvers sisters’ momentum is interrupted as a waitress comes to take their drink orders, and they order a bottle of wine for the table.

After the waitress leaves them to consider their food options, M’gann says, “I’m glad J’onn has found a family. He certainly deserves it.”

“You do too,” J’onn says.

“Right,” Kara agrees. “And that’s also what we mean when we say, ‘When you deal with J’onn, you deal with us too.’ As one of our friends, we’ll look after you the same we do J’onn.”

The sentiment warms J’onn’s heart. Kara clearly approves of M’gann significantly more than Senator Crane as a potential date; although given that they met M’gann as a bartender at an alien-friendly bar and not as an anti-alien politician, that’s hardly surprising.

“That’s very kind of you,” M’gann says looking genuinely touched and uncomfortable at the same time.

J’onn can see the vestiges of M’gann’s guilt that he’d first seen in Roulette’s alien fight club. He places a hand on hers. “Whatever happened on Mars, you deserve better on this planet.”

M’gann’s sad smile says, _I wish that were true._

This is not how J’onn imagined the evening going, and he’s sure this isn’t what Kara and Alex intended either.

“We’ve all done things we regret,” Alex says softly. J’onn looks at her with concern again, and she openly embraces the welcome distraction of the returning waitress. “Which is why we need wine.”

After the wine has been taste tested and approved and their food is ordered, Alex raises a glass. “To Kara and J’onn being okay and M’gann for helping.”

“And same to you,” M’gann responds.

Alex tries to shrug off her contribution, but nobody lets that slide.

The rest of the dinner is a significantly more cheerful affair. It helps that the food is more plentiful than it was at the restaurant Senator Crane took him to. Kara regularly steals forkfuls from Alex’s plate, and Alex grumbles to pretend she disapproves. M’gann wins Kara points by letting Kara sample her dish and then some additional ones for letting Kara take another bite.

Alex doesn’t talk as much as Kara, but that’s to be expected. Even though Alex is clearly fine with M’gann, as an introvert, she’s naturally less talkative around those she isn’t overly comfortable with. J’onn is relieved, however, to see that Alex relaxes more and more as the evening progresses.

When the bill comes, J’onn insists on paying. Alex and Kara protest, but he wins in the end. They linger in front of the restaurant for a while, chatting and continuing to enjoy each other’s company, until Alex pulls Kara away. Technically she shouldn’t be able to with Kara’s super strength, but Kara has long ago learned to respond to Alex’s touch.

“I’m sorry,” J’onn tells M’gann. “I really didn’t know they were going to be here.”

M’gann waves away his apology with an amused smile. “And yet you didn’t seem surprised.”

“This isn’t the first time they’ve done something like this,” J’onn says, and he’s pretty sure this won’t be their last time. He wonders if he should warn M’gann. Then again, that’s assuming there will be more of these dinners. He doesn’t want to get ahead of himself.

M’gann’s smile takes on a wistful quality. “They really do love you.”

“And I love them,” J’onn replies without hesitation. “Although I know they can be a bit intense.”

M’gann laughs. “They’re sweet. I did take everything they said seriously, but they’re like protective puppies.”

J’onn can’t disagree, but he does warn her, “Don’t let them hear you say that, especially Alex.”

“Oh please,” M’gann responds playfully. “I’ve been on the receiving end of Alex’s puppy eyes. She may be a badass, but she’s a badass puppy.”

“Badass enough for you to cave to those puppy eyes,” J’onn teases.

“What can I say, it was to save the life of someone I care about.” Despite M’gann’s nonchalance, J’onn can hear the sincerity in her voice.

“And I’m grateful,” J’onn says. “Truly.”

But M’gann’s reaction isn’t what he expects. She looks guilty again.

When he finds out the reason why, a long time passes before there are dinners for Alex and Kara to interrupt.

But when the dinners resume, Alex and Kara crash a few just for old times’ sake.


End file.
